Maximum Ride: The Darker Truths of Evolution
by writeroses1029
Summary: The flock learns their powers aren't fully developed. See what happens when two unexpected toddlers with wings and Brigid's attacking changes the course of their world. Neither future, past, or present will be left untouched. Sequel to TBTW and SU. R
1. Chapter 1

  
Chapter 1

"Hey," came a whisper in my ear. "Wake up." I groaned and pushed my face into the pillow, lying on my stomach. Fingers trailed against my bare feet, making me shiver and giggle at the same time. Then, he was preening the feathers of my wings gently. _Max, wake up. Come on_, he teased me. He was sweeping my hair aside so that he could kiss the back of my neck. I smiled, it was too nice being in bed, the sun shining on the spot between my wings to want to get up.

"No," I mumbled, my cheek sticky from drool. **Too nice to move**, I thought, knowing he would hear me. I adjusted so that I was lying on my back. I tugged at the tank top that had ridden up to show my stomach. My eyes were still shut but without the pillow to shade me, I saw a bright pink light instead of darkness. "What's the time?"

"Late," he responded pulling me towards him. I was awake now. I opened my eyes to see his dark eyes glinting with happiness. I yawned and arched my back to stretch it out. "Nice dream you had," he pressed his lips against my ear.

I blushed, "You don't always have to intrude on my dreams Fang." I had dreamt about being older, with Fang, and we had kids. I could tell from his thoughts that he liked the idea of it as well. The girl had long black hair, dark eyes, and black wings, an exact replica of Fang except with my stubborn chin. The boy was just like me, tawny wings, brown hair and eyes, except with Fang's silent attitude. The rest of the flock was there crowding around, playing with the children who were about five or six.

For those just joining us, let me explain how Fang and I were so connected. Fang had been able to enter my dreams since he almost died and I had given him that blood when Anne Walker had found us. Being able to read each other's minds had happened last winter, when I had almost died and Fang had given me his own life in order for me to survive.

Now you're probably wondering why Fang is still alive if he gave me his life. Fang was given the power of a Phoenix. He had two lives. Technically, his first life was supposed to end by Fang bursting into flames and then rising from the ashes. Instead, he bent his powers to give it to me and with the help of his tears, had completely saved my live. We were connected now more than I ever thought possible.

We lived now on a safe house on a island, just as Fang wanted. Jeb had set up the house long before he died and had given Angel the coordinates. Angel, by the way, didn't have her powers anymore. Because they didn't help her survive, Angel could only fly now, her body going through a re-evolution. Nudge was busy with a new power to see the future. Gazzy was still…air du smell. Iggy had gotten his sight back but he was almost completely blind again. I could heal faster than the rest of us. Fang's tears could heal us.

Apparently, though, we weren't done quite yet.

Let's not worry about that now.

"Max?" Fang asked, hearing all of my thoughts. I sat up and pulled my legs up against my chest. Fang remained lying down, staring up at me. He ran his fingers through my wings again. He was bare-chested, I could see the strong muscles from all the years of fighting. I stretched more. In a few days, I'd be turning seventeen. I felt much older than that already.

"Fang, what should we do about what Nudge's mother said?" I watched as he sat up beside me in deep thought. Nudge's mom had helped us escape from Brigid last winter. She was also a scientist like my parents and Fang's father. She knew all about our powers and according to her, there was more in stock for my family.

"We should swim," he replied, wrapping his hand over mine and pulling me off the bed along with him. I laughed but I was serious. Fang pulled me towards the large window of our room that overlooked the shore of the beach. "Look." He pointed down to the beach where the children played. Total was trying to tan although I don't know how that was possible. Gazzy and Angel were playing Marco Polo in the water. Iggy and Nudge were trying to body surf on the waves. My flock was happy and peaceful.

"She said we were a danger to ourselves," I pointed out. Fang listened, nodding his head. He bent down to kiss my forehead, "I'm just nervous as to what she had to get for us. She seemed to think it was very important."

"I'm worried to, but for their sake," he nodded back towards the flock, "We act as usual." I smiled, this was how I usually act. Just then, there was a banging of a door. My eyes went wide with shock.

Fang too, was panicked, as we ran down the stairs to the kitchen. There stood the woman we had been talking about. Her hair was just as crazy as Nudge's and I couldn't help but see the immediate resemblance between them. I would have to figure out how she managed to sneak into our house. If she could do it did that mean Brigid could do it as well?

"Max, Fang," she nodded her head at us. It was better now that she called me by my real name instead of 000001 and Fang by his name instead of Phoenix. Those were the names the scientists had given us. She peered over her shoulder, "B01 and B02, come here." I heard high pitched squeals. Two figures ran into the room and wrapped around her legs.

"I couldn't protect them, Brigid is hunting me just as she is on the look for your flock. They are safer, better off, here." Nudge's mother told us, staring up at us. Then she kneeled down in front of the children, "I can't take care of you anymore. Stay with Fang and Max and the flock."

"Why?" Asked the girl impatiently, her dark black hair was long and went to the small of her back. She appeared to only be three. "I want to stay with you," but Nudge's mother shook her head.

The boy stared at me quietly with a hard glare. He was the girl's age as well. Light brown hair that was shaggy hung in front of his dark eyes. "They have wings too, sis." He replied, his eyes hanging on the arch of my wings just over my shoulder. Then, I watched as the boys opened his wings, they were light creamed and black layered. The girl turned to stare at us, opening up her wings, they were completely black. I saw now the instant relation between the two. They had stubborn chins and were tall for their age. They both had a hard expression and I wondered how many time they had to try and fight. They looked like they had taken a lot of blows.

"They're kids," I pointed out. "How did the School have time to make new experiments?" Three years ago…I was living with Jeb in his house and the School was still operating. They had plenty of time. I knew by the look in Nudge's mother's eyes that we had no choice but to take the young ones in.

"They were curious is all," she answer my question, "Plus they needed more bird-kids after you escaped. They're turning four in March but B01 and B02 are smart and know almost as much as you do. They won't be in your way, right?" The two children nodded their heads. "Now, I'm going to talk to my daughter. Goodbye children, behave."

I watched as the girl and the boy hugged her before watching her leave. Then they stared at me. The girl, who I learned was the talkative one, smiled, "You're Max and you're Fang. We were told a lot about you." I wondered exactly what they had been told. "We're part of your family now?"

My heart went out to them.

They were just two children who didn't have a home.

I had been there.

Fang was the one to speak though.

"Welcome to the flock."

**What should I name the two new flock members? And no jumping to conclusions! You will be shocked- I'm still in shock to what I have in store! Please review! **

**Welcome to Part 3 of this series.**

**If you haven't read the previous installements they are Maximum Ride: Taking Back the World and Maximum Ride: Save Us **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are your names?" I asked while placing a few fruits on the counter in front of the children. They began picking at the apples and pears while observing Fang and I. The flock were still outside playing.

"I'm Mela. This is A.J., he doesn't talk much." The girl ran a hand through her hair to pull the strands past her ear. Her dark eyes squinted to stare at me. She gave a quick smile before taking a bite of the melon in her hand.

"Are you like us?" I asked, "Were you in cages?" I felt angry at the idea of these kids trapped, like my flock and I, in the School. Had they gone through countless experiments or had they been rescued soon enough that they had no memories.

"Nope," Mela replied, "We have a mom and dad. No cages for us, not ever. There are pictures of us at the hospital with mom. She keeps the picture in her wallet." I realized how well her speaking was. There was no flaw, so she must've been smart.

I stared at A.J. for a moment, he had a pouting lower lip, a bit of drool in the corner. I reached to wipe it away. He slapped my hand away and glared at me. Mela was the one to explain what had just happened. "A.J. doesn't trust people easily. Mom says it's a problem. The only people he gets along with are me, mom, and dad."

"Why?" A.J. tilted his head, wiping away the drool, before grabbing an apple slice and then going to leave the room. Fang placed a hand on my shoulder lightly before following after the boy to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

"One day, when we went to the park- a man and woman met A.J. and I on the slide. They had sharp teeth, green eyes, and kind of furry. One of them grabbed A.J. and hurt him real bad. Dad and Mom had to heal him. Then," Mela took a bite of food, ate it, and then continued, "Mom said 'Don't ever trust anyone who does not like your father or I. Don't go near strangers, even if they say they know who we are.'" Mela shivered. "Mom was real scared."

"When did the woman who brought you here find you?" Mela shrugged. She was busy working on the grapes. "Anything important I should know Mela."

"Can I meet the rest of the flock?" She jumped down from the stool. Height wise she went up to my thigh. Again, she was pushing back her hair out of her face. "Are they out swimming?" I smiled.

"So, you've never been in a lab before?" I asked, just to make sure I had it right. That would mean Nudge's mom had lied to me about where these children came from. Who were they? Were they nature working on its own? Evolution stepping up and taking its own path without the use of science? Maybe.

"No," Mela whined now sending me this harsh glare saying I better drop it. "Can I please go see your family? I've always wanted to know if others had wings like my family." I pushed open the glass door and let her walk outside. She said her family- did her parents have wings? Maybe Itex grafted wings on to her parents backs like they did to the Erasers.

Just as Mela started down the stairs, Angel was walking up. "Hello," Mela said with a bright white smile, "My name is Mela. Who are you?" Angel looked up at me and I shrugged- it was best not to explain everything that had just happened.

"Angel," was the response Mela got back.

"I'm living with you now. So is my brother A.J. but he doesn't like people so you should meet him after he gets use to Fang and Max." Angel looked the girl up and down. "Can you introduce me to the rest of the flock? I think Max wants to go see where my brother and Fang went off to."

How did she know?

I hadn't thought it.

But I had the urge to do so.

Angel lead Mela down towards the beach after sending me a look that said "I hope you will tell me about this later." I stepped back into the house and went in the direction that Fang and A.J. had disappeared too. I entered the living room, with the large couch and television. The rooms walls were covered in books.

I saw Fang's head just over the couch. The TV was on to a cartoon that I didn't recognize. I came around the couch to see that little A.J. was leaning against the edge of the couch staring at the television, sucking his thumb, as far from Fang as possible.

Fang turned to face me and gave a shrug. I slipped into sit next to him. The little boy was propped up on his elbows, sitting on his legs, while watching the cartoon. Fang rested an arm on my shoulder. I leaned against him, feeling his heartbeat.

**Did he say anything to you?** I asked, knowing Fang would hear. I took a deep breath and sighed, pretending I wasn't doing anything.

_No, Mela say anything interesting? _Fang responded. Suddenly, A.J. was peering over his shoulder at us. I gave a shrug as I twiddled my finger around my hair in thought.

**Yeah, I'll tell you later.** I managed that thought before A.J. observed Fang and I. We didn't move, hoping not to scare him. He looked like a little lost puppy. Then, he came towards us. He crawled over, he was a bit taller than Mela from what I could tell. He wasn't sucking on his thumb anymore. When he was inches away from us, he titled his head and looked at us closely. Then, he opened his wings up a bit to stretch them out.

Finally, A.J. closed the gap between him and I. His small arms wrapped around my neck and he pressed his face against my neck. I felt liquid touch my cheeks as a loud wail erupted through him. He was shaking all over. Instinctively, as if he was always part of my flock, I wrapped my arms around his tiny body. I shushed and cooed at him like I had often done with Angel or Gazzy when they were around his age.

I adjusted as that was I was facing Fang. He too, wrapped us up in a tight embrace. Fang's head rested on mine as we let A.J. cry. I wondered if he would say anything but he just cried. His heart was beating faster than most bird kids. "It's all right A.J., I'll protect you." I whispered. Where were his parents? Why weren't they taking care of him?

Minutes later his crying dulled.

Then, he fell asleep in my arms.

Fang and I kept hugging, holding on to him to keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Flock Bonding

A.J. clung on to Fang- to my surprise. I mean- come on. _I'm_ the loving, maternal, leader of this flock. Why was the emotionless always dressed in black (because I won't go as far to call him emo), his choice. Instead of complaining, I sat in the sand watching the rest of the flock and Mela play.

Iggy and Gazzy were discussing the use of salt water in explosives (although I'm not sure if that would even work but I'm not the bomb builder here). Nudge was praising Mela's hair by braiding it while the little girl dipped her feet into the edge. Angel sat beside Mela, telling her the important things.

"Don't get Max mad- never, _ever_. She's the leader, she tells you what to do, not the other way around. You always clean up after yourself." Mela nodded, her dark eyes wide with understanding.

Fang held A.J. while sitting next to me. The boy's small legs dangled over one of Fang's arms while Fang's other arm held A.J.'s back. Then, A.J. rested his check against Fang's black tee shirt and whimpered. He missed his mom- or so I assumed because I haven't heard a word from him yet.

"Are you dating Iggy?" Mela suddenly asked Nudge. I suddenly realized how she had the same name as an old friend of the flock. She had wings too. Brigid had killed her. I saw Nudge blush a bit. The young three-year-old had said it loud enough that Iggy had stopped talking and was staring at Nudge. He too had a deep blush.

"No," Nudge answered too quickly (in my opinion). "He's dating Max's sister Ella. What's your last name Mela?" But the young girl stood up and ran over towards Gazzy. She stood up straight and then circled him, inspecting him.

"You want to play?" She asked lightly. I turned my attention again towards Fang who was whispering something. He was speaking into A.J. ears and the little boy listened. I watched as A.J. nodded his head and then, adjusted how he was sitting so he could wrap his arms around Fang's next.

Fang eyes went to me, while his hand patted the young boy's back. I heard a few sniffled, not like the full on crying that we had witnessed before. Suddenly, I heard Fang whisper, "Would you like to see Max? She smells good and is a very nice hugger." I smiled lightly to watch as A.J. nodded his head. Fang passed him over towards me, A.J. hung his head low as if embarrassed that he was acting like a child.

Fang scooted closer to me and let me lean against him. I stared at A.J., "You're a handsome young man." I told him. "You could play with the flock and your sister? See, they aren't hurting her. We're family A.J., we'll protect." I wondered if it was too soon to say that I loved this little boy already just as if he had always been with the flock. Mela as well, even though she reminded me a bit of a younger Angel.

A.J. sat in my lap so he could face the flock. His brown hair was in front of his face. His little hand reached out and could only manage to wrap around my finger. Mela was laughing as the flock and her began a came of tag in the water. She apparently didn't mind getting her clothes wet. I would have to ask Nudge to make some of Gazzy's and Angel's clothes smaller for A.J. and Mela to wear.

Fang kissed my neck and whispered, "You think we can handle this?" I shrugged, hadn't I done this already before? Gazzy and Angel seemed pretty well out. Hopefully, these kids parents weren't dead. I was wishing that they could have their family again instead of being like us- parentless flock (although I technically had my parents).

Angel ran up to me, dripping wet, she stared at A.J. in my lap. "Do you want to play?" She offered a hand but A.J. just turned towards me and covered his face. Angel's smile disappeared for a moment, "I'm sorry."

_**Scary girl. Leave me with Max. Let me be alone with Fang and Max. I want Mommy and Daddy.**_I heard the faint voice in my head, it was light and syrupy. I felt Fang's breath on my neck and knew he had heard it too. I stared down at A.J. who was now distracting himself by twirling a piece of my hair around his finger like he had seen me do.

"Angel, why don't you go play? He's a little shy." I stared at him, as if he didn't realize I had heard his thoughts.

**A.J.? Is that you buddy? **I felt him jump in shock and tug on my hair.

_A.J., it's all right. See? Max and I can both hear you. It's all right, it's normal. Do you hear the rest of the flock?_ Fang placed a hand on the boy's brown haired head. I saw now the way the little boy's mouth was in a set fixed line. When he wasn't a child, he probably wouldn't show a single trace of being scared or crying, maybe even to the extreme and not show any emotion at all.

_**Never heard anyone but Mommy and Daddy before. Mela too but she's super smart and talks like she knows it all. She doesn't.**_ Why did A.J. hear us? Was Fang and I's powers getting stronger- past the connection we shared between ourselves. Was I going to have to watch what I think now around A.J.?

I ruffled his feathers a bit. I felt the sorrow he felt when he realized his parents weren't around again. Fang noticed as well. Iggy came up to us, "I'm going off to make dinner and give Ella a call. I'll see you." Then, he patted Fang on the shoulder.

Mela walked towards us now as well staring at her brother, "A.J. I know your scared but I promise, they'll take care of us." I saw what A.J. meant. Mela talked like an adult. She called her parents Mom and Dad whereas he called them Mommy and Daddy. Then she looked at me and tilted her head, "I can kind of see why you're staying with Fang and Max A.J., but you know it isn't probable." Then, she walked back towards Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel who were all flying above the water. Mela took off and flew alongside them.

***

Later at night, Mela and A.J. lay sleeping on the bed Fang and I shared. I stood by the window, the pale moon shining through staring at them. I was still trying to get over the fact that they were now with the flock. They were so little- as small as Angle had been.

"Don't worry, we can handle it," Fang replied, placing hands on my shoulder. His thumbs pressed into the pulse at the base of my neck. I shut my eyes and leaned into his hold. I hoped he was right. But then again, it was hard with the flock as it is.

Iggy was unusually moody at supper.

Nudge was talking too much and still hallucinating.

Gazzy was getting moody about to enter his pre-teens.

Angel was still trying to prove she was powerful, even without her powers.

Fang and I were in love, trying not to let it ruin how we took care of the flock.

Reading my thoughts, Fang turned me around to face him. "We'll do this Max. We always make it through in the end." The way I felt his heartbeat and his dark eyes staring right at me- how could I not believe him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to flip a strand of hair out of my face by moving my head. Fang laughed, noticing the failed attempt, and pushed it aside with his hand. "We don't know anything about them, and sure, they're just kids but so is Angel and Gazzy- who could read our minds and copy voices." Fang smiled at the memories, he knew I had a point.

"Max, we made it through that." He kissed me on the forehead. "Now, we're together, we can handle anything." He tasted like mint and I was enjoying him the plaid pants and no tee shirt combo. Unfortunately, he was moved to the couch and I was going to sleep on the floor in the room to watch the kids. We said our goodbye in a long kiss.

Just then, both Mela and A.J. woke up screaming from nightmares.

"Mommy!" Mela reached out to me.

"Daddy!" A.J. called to Fang.

We reached out to them, knowing they were too scared to realize the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping

(You think you see where this is going.)

[But you don't.]

"Let's get ribbons." Nudge me a wide grin as I moaned with impatience. "Please? Mela could use ribbons in her hair." We walked down a crowded pier trying to buy some new things for our new flock members. Didn't I mention the house was stocked with cash…no? Well, now I suppose you know. It's pretty convenient.

I sighed, this was going to be hard with Angel and Nudge dragging me around. While we did the shopping Fang was watching the youngers (yep, Mr. Mom scenario- he plays the part well) as Iggy and Gazzy set up the bed in a room we had used for reading in when we couldn't stand the television. The room had originally had a bed but when Fang and I decided to share a room, we thought it was more practical as a non-bedroom. Until now obviously. The bed, luckily, was large enough for both of the kids who were still small considering they had bird DNA.

"No, we have to focus on getting bathing suits for Mela and A.J. Plus, Nudge can't make all of their clothes." I pulled them towards a small clothing store, hoping they had a nice variety. I would probably be here for hours as it is with Angel and Nudge. I watched as they maneuvered towards the girl's section, most likely for themselves instead of Mela.

I figured I'd avoid their "idle" shopping by starting with clothes for A.J. Being a leader for as long as I have, you learn how to tell how big the kids' clothes need to be without having them ever trying them on. It's a sort of art that I have mastered.

I went through lightly, grabbing a black bathing shorts, assorted solid color tee shirts, a nice polo shirt, tan shorts, and a few jean shorts. I would worry about winter clothing once the season came and I would be shopping for all of the flock instead of just the two of them. I also grabbed a pair of sandals although at the house we didn't wear shoes too much.

I headed back to the girl's to find Nudge and Angel carrying loads of clothes that wouldn't fit either Mela or her brother, "Guys, we can't get all of these clothes. We're here for Mela and A.J."

"You mean _you're_ here for Mela and A.J." Angel gave me a wide smile. She was getting some of Iggy and Gazzy's back talk. She couldn't convince me though. I shook my head and then—oh no, you know you saw it coming, Bambi eyes.

"Please Max, just one shirt puh-lease?" Nudge and Angel stared at me as I shifted uncomfortably in my sneakers (ever try flying with flip-flops? No, well, it's impossible). "Come on, just one shirt is all we're asking for."

"You're going to share a shirt?" They shook their heads. "Oh, you mean one each…well, if you get some nice clothes for Mela then all right, as your reward." They gave me a thousand thank yous before running off towards the young girl's department. It took them only a few seconds to get Mela a nice one piece red bathing suit, a few shirts and shorts, a nice dress, and sandals. "All right, let's go."

We went to the cashier, it was a kid my age with sandy blonde hair and nice green eyes. He was cute—if you've never met Fang. He gave me a nice smile and I responded with a mild one. I didn't want to appear interested. "Hey," he said. Angel and Nudge's rewards were on top. He scanned them as Nudge practically drooled over him next to me.

"Hey," I replied.

"A lot of kid stuff you've got." Was he implying something? I narrowed my eyes and he caught it and shook his head. "No! I didn't mean it that way. I have a little brother and my mom's always making sure to get him new clothes. Kids ruin everything sometimes don't they?" I nodded my head. I wasn't going to _disagree _with him.

He was done and ringing up the total, taking glances up at me. I wanted to say something along the line that he should pay attention to what he was doing because I didn't want to be overpriced. He read out the price and I handed him the money. I started handing the bags to Nudge and Angel, when their hands were full they headed outside as I watched for the change.

"So, do you- want to go out or something?" I didn't even know his name. What made him think I would want to go out with him?

"Sorry, I'm taken." I wish Fang was here. I always love the whole scene where the boyfriend comes up and wraps his arms protectively around his girlfriend. (Sure, I would've been mad at Fang because I'm not his property but to see the look on this kid's face is priceless).

He gave me a nice grin, which I assumed was supposed to impress me. It was dull. I've seen better smiles, "That's what they all say at first." Oh—God—what kind of pick-up line is that? He dropped the money in my open hand.

"If that's what they all say then maybe you're asking the wrong girl." Then, I stuffed the money in my pocket and walked out the door. Leaving him, slightly in shock with a wide grin on his face. I would've liked to see what happen if Fang was here when the cashier boy did a scan at my butt. Yeah—he's not so stealth, I'm a bird-kid after all.

I must've stolen the only great guy on the planet.

-------

Fang watched as Mela and A.J. hung their heads low together over a coloring book. He was hoping Angel wouldn't mind that he had taken some of her crayons and books (like she honestly needed them, she was eight after all) so that the two toddlers could play. He felt slightly exhausted watching them. This had been different than when he had taken care of the flock.

Mela and A.J. depended on him. It wasn't like they could walk away and do their own things (although Mela believed that she could, she seemed really smart). He was liking getting to know them.

Mela was the smart, confidant, talkative sister. Although she acted as if she was older, Fang couldn't see past the fact that she was four years old. Especially the other night, when she had woken up crying and calling for her Mommy. Not her Mom or Mother, but her Mommy. He saw how truly young she was. Her dark eyes glinted with laughter and curious though. She had a pretty smile that seemed sarcastic at some times, unintentionally of course. She still wore the clothes she had arrived in, a black torn tee shirt and red soccer shorts.

A.J. was the silent, scared, trying to be brave brother. He was more in tune with his age. He often communicated with Fang through his mind (by often, it is meant only a few lines in a day). His light brown hair always swooped down in front of his large, curious eyes. A.J. may barely talk but he heard a lot and seemed to have a good memory (a came of memory cards had showed Fang that). He was in a light blue polo that was torn as well with jean shorts.

"Max will be okay?" Fang lifted his head, sitting on the couch, to look down at where Mela and A.J. were on the floor. They were done coloring and instead, were staring up at Fang with curiosity. Mela had been the one to speak of course. "I can tell you're worried, but Max is strong and fights a lot."

Fang gave her a light smile. He was glad they were such easy kids. He recalled Gazzy around six and he had been a little monster (with his stink farts and copy-cat voice). "How did you know I was thinking of Max?" Conversation felt easy and light among the children, he couldn't not talk around them.

Mela of course was right. He was worrying about Nudge, Angle, but mostly Max. They had gone off shopping, which might not always end up well. He heard the giggles upstairs of Iggy and Gazzy designing their latest experiment. They had easily finished building the bed for the kids about half an hour ago.

Mela shrugged, "I just kind of guessed. When you think of Max your eyes just stare off into nowhere." Then, she turned to A.J., "I think we should read a story." A.J. nodded his head and ran towards one of the large bookcases. On the lower level there were all children's books as if Jeb knew that toddlers would be here.

A.J. picked out a book with a little bird on it. He ran over towards Fang. _Read please. Da—Fang. _Mela was already sitting by Fang staring up at him with large, curious eyes. They reminded him a bit of Max in the way they sucked him in so he couldn't refuse. A.J. appeared to have the same effect. It wasn't mind control- he knew that much- it was just his own need to make these kids happy. It must've been the fact that their parents were who knows where.

Fang picked the book up from A.J.'s hands. Then, the little boy crawled up and leaned against Fang to stare at the book. Before Fang even began he heard Mela, "Do you love Max? Like, a lot- more than brother and sister love?"

"Yes," Fang replied.

"Mom and Dad were like that too. They really loved each other. I could feel it," Mela then turned her attention to the cover. Fang was about to ask her how she felt when she said, "Can you please read Fang? Before we get old and wrinkly and start drooling out of our mouths like a baby again?" Geez- was the a Maxism or what? The girl had sounded just like Max, perfectly. Fang assumed Mela was a chameleon of sorts maybe like Gazzy. Maybe it was her power.

Then, Fang opened the book.

"There once was an ugly duckling…"

Or so the story began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Max?" I lifted my head up from the book I had been reading. As a bird-kid leader, you do need some time to yourself. Of course, that time never does last long. Angel, my baby, stood in the doorframe holding the hem of her shirt in her hands staring right at me. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," I scoot over on the small chair and she runs over to cuddle up beside me. I smooth the blonde curls on her head after I place the book on the end table beside me. "What's a matter chickapee?" (Hey, it's a word). Angel giggled at it. I smiled lightly. We were alone, everyone else was swimming.

You'd think as bird kids we do more flying…

But personally, we've done too much.

"You know how I lost all my powers?" I nodded my head. I remember- I thought she was dying. It had been one of the scariest moments of my life. Angel dealt with a piece of hair that was annoying her by tucking it behind her ear. I would have to cut it someday. "Well, I've been thinking. You know how Nudge's mom called me Subject 11? Then, how Fang was called 000002 because he had _two_ lives. What if it meant I was supposed to have eleven gifts or something but I didn't get them all."

"What are you getting at Angel?"

Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement and she gave me an innocent grin. "Nothing, except for one thing…Max, I got a new power." Before I could ask anything or gasp or jump in shock, Angel was suddenly sinking into the couch. I watched as she stood up, I could see her. For dramatic effect, she ran at the wall full speed and then where she should've smacked the wall and fallen down, she simply went through it.

When she appeared, she jumped up and down with excitement. "It's so cool! I can control whatever I go through so I don't fall through the earth! Isn't that amazing Max?" I nodded my head, but it worried me. If Angel had eleven powers in all, did that mean more were coming? Was Nudge's mom right when she said that our new powers would be our own destruction?

"Sweetie, I think that's amazing, I have to go find Fang and talk to him all right?" She nodded her head. Together, we stepped outside into the bright sun where the rest of the flock was jumping into the waves. I instantly set Fang apart from the rest of them. His black wings shook water off as he smiled. Mela and A.J. were hanging off his arms and pulling him in opposite directions.

"Fang!" I called out, his eyes lit up with recognition with my voice. He smiled even wider- which is amazing for Fang. I waved my hand for him to follow. He ran out of the water, giving a warning to Iggy and Nudge to watch the youngsters.

"Angel, go play please." I got an innocent smile from her as she ran down the stairs that led to the beach. Fang passed by her and ruffled her hair as he did so. When Fang stood in front of me, I was slightly distracted.

Water was glinting on his perfect abs as he placed his hands on his hips right by the edge of his black bathing suit. He raised an eyebrow, "What's up?" He seemed to be hinting at something- like Fang and Max alone time, which would've been amazing and all but we had to focus so I led him inside.

"Angel got a new power and she pointed out how they called her Subject 11. She believes it's because she's suppose to have eleven powers. Like you had two lives so they called you 000002." He ran a hand through his wet hair and frowned in deep thought. For sixteen, going on seventeen in a few months, he looked a lot older. I saw the scars on his stomach from when he had been attacked- when he had almost died.

"Well, the mind reading, the changing into a bird, talking to fish, breathing underwater. That would leave six…unless flying counts and therefore it would be five." Fang seemed to believe it so I assumed it was true.

"What should we do?" I asked. He shrugged and then stepped closer to me. I tried to ignore it for the moment. "What does it mean Fang? They called me 000001 and I don't know what else Nudge, Iggy, or Gazzy, were called. One of us has a power that might end up hurting us all though."

Fang's hands made it to my waist, "We'll take care of it." He kissed my forehead and I sighed. He gave a light smile. "Hey," he leaned forward to whisper this in my ear, "We're alone."

We kissed for a very long, good time that we hadn't been able to do since the new, dependent flock members never wanting to leave our sides. It wasn't long though until we heard Mela calling our names. I rested my forehead against Fang's. He had somehow managed to get me to lean against the kitchen wall with his hands positioned over my head. He groaned, "And it was just getting good."

"Maybe we can go tomorrow. You know, get away," I suggested.

Fang gave me a grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"Sounds good."

---------

Fang and I were curled back up in the comfort of our bed. Mela and A.J. were in the room next to ours. I was in the curve of Fang's body with my head resting on his chest. I was thinking about how much I like sleep and how I wish I was asleep when I heard a faint whisper.

"Max?" A finger poked my side. I groaned and mumbled something. Whoever had intruded on my dozing off didn't understand it because I got another poke. A louder, "Max" came. I heard Fang shift and slowly start to wake up as well.

I opened my eyes slowly and almost jumped in surprise when I found two eyes staring at me. Black bangs hung in front as Mela whispered, "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

"What about your brother?" I mumbled, adjusting so I could see her better. "You don't want him to wake up alone do you?" I thought of times when I woke up with the flock because they had gone to get breakfast. It still makes me panic. It's in my nature.

"He's here too," Mela replied honestly. Just then, light brown hair and dark eyes were next to Mela staring at me. "He wants to sleep with you guys too."

"If you don't wake Fang," I whispered.

"Too late," I heard Fang reply next to me. "Come on kids. You need to sleep." Fang- geez, he had grown to these kids. He pulled me closer towards his side of the bed as Mela and A.J. clumsily got onto the bed. "Be good."

A.J. nodded his head as Mela whispered, "All right. Good night Fang. Good night Max. Good night A.J." They were cute. I watched as they curled up next to each other to stay safe. To my surprise, A.J. had cuddled up close to me. We were all connected, just one big happy pile of bird-kids going to sleep.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight," Fang said as well.

Both of the children shut their eyes. I felt Fang's eyes on me. "Your really good with them," I said in a soft tone so as not to wake them. "Better than with the flock even." Again I felt that pang in my heart that reached out to the two children. I wanted to wrap my wing over them so all the danger in the world couldn't get to them.

Fang kissed the back of my neck, "You're good too. They're odd little ones." He whispered softly, his hand around my waist was flat on my stomach. "When we're old, I hope our kids are like them."

I blush, "You think about that stuff?" I know I did but I thought that's just what girls did. It never occurred to me that the guy could think the same way. "I do too," I responded to his silence. "When we're older though, right?" He nodded his head in the crook of my neck. "Good," I laughed lightly so only he could hear. "Fang?"

"Mmmm?"

"Did you ever notice Mela looks a _lot_ like you?"

"Just like A.J. looks like you? Yeah."

But I was already falling asleep before I could question what that meant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Fang's POV**

Every time I turn around now, I see Max and Mela together. Normally, Max is off on her own, thinking and planning on what we're going to do. Even though we've been living in this safe house for a few months (except Mela and A.J.). No monsters so far to worry about, but Max is always worrying. And I'm always worrying about her.

Around Mela, however, Max gives the young girl her full attention. Mela is a bit of a chatterbox but not as bad as Nudge. The girl started waving her hands in the air or running her fingers through her hair. She learned that from Max. Mela did that, she followed Max about, trying to do the same things as Max. I could understand why Mela did it. Max is amazing.

When Max mentioned how Mela looked like me that night a week ago, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Did Abraham have other children for experiments? But it wouldn't explain A.J. or why they kept talking about their parents.

Suddenly, someone tugged on my shirt. I peered down to see A.J. staring at me. _**Hi,**_ he told me with his mind. _**What are you doing? **_He crawled into my lap and craned his neck to see what I was staring at. We were in the kitchen, sitting at the counter on a chair. Through the window we could perfectly see Max and Mela on the patio furniture. We had sent the rest of the flock to get pizza, seeing that they were old enough. They wanted to do it- Max was just the reluctant one. They were still kids in her mind.

_**Pretty**_, A.J. thought while staring at Max. I silently agreed. _**I love Max**_, he told me earnestly. _**She's like Mommy.**_ _**I miss her. Daddy too. **_

"What happened A.J.? Where are your parents?" A.J. kept his eyes forward. For a moment, I thought he wouldn't answer and remain silent. A.J. was like me in that sense.

_**Bad men kill Daddy- he protect us. Told Mommy and us to run. Mommy fought though and died too. **_The young boy turned to face me from where he sat. He was clearly upset from the way his voice quivered in my mind. His face was expressionless. He was getting better at that everyday. _**Mela and I run from bad men. Auntie N found us. Then, she took care of us before bringing us here.**_

__I wrapped my arms around A.J. and hugged him. He was so tiny, even Angel hadn't been this small as A.J. at this age. I smoothed his hair and patted the spot between his wings- what Max did when one of the kids were upset.

_**I love you**_, A.J. thought.

"Love you too bud," I honestly replied.

**Max's POV**

Fang, he probably didn't notice but at every second of every day, A.J. was following him around. Whenever Fang was swimming, A.J. was swimming (the two kids were either too young or too afraid to fly). When Fang was in deep thought, A.J. sat beside him trying to look like Fang, stealing glances at him to make sure he was doing it just right. If it weren't for the light brown hair, A.J. could've almost been a younger version of Fang if he didn't seem to look like me so much (which I don't know how that would be possible). Honestly, it was the cutest thing I ever saw.

"Max," I stared down at Mel. A few days ago, we gave the flock haircuts. Mela asked for a short hairdo. I had chopped it to her shoulders but she wanted it even shorter than that. Bearing a pixie cut (she had hated getting strands of hair in her face) she gave me a wide smile. "How did you meet Fang?" What should I say…the truth that we had grown up in dog crates next to each other?

Instead, I said, "I've known him my entire life." That is the truth, I just made it a lot nicer than it actually was.

"You're lying. I can feel it," Mela whispered with a grin. "It'snot a complete lie. I know you met him when you were young but you're holding something back."

Woah- how did she know? Mela giggled. I narrowed my eyes, "Mela, is there something you should tell me?" She sat on the chair next to me. The sun was at the horizon. Where was the flock? Taking their time getting pizza against my orders. Fang was the one who said they should go because they were "old enough". I didn't think so.

"You're worried about the flock. You're kind of mad at Fang but you still love him." Mela ran a hand through her hair- she did that more and more everyday. I wondered why. I wanted her to tell me what was going on. How was she doing what she as doing? "I can tell what people are feeling and why," Mela explained. "Mom said A.J. and I were special. We weren't made to have these powers. They just happened. Fang wants us to go inside." Mela jumped down from the seat and went inside as if our conversation was over. Believe me- it wasn't. I followed her in.

Fang's eyes watched my every move. I never get tired of it. My body shivers from his stare. "Hey, what's up?" I try to be casual. Fang's dark stare connected with mine.

"A.J., tell Max what your real name is." The little boy smiled at me, I returned the grin.

Fang had A.J. in his lap, they looked so cute as if they did that every day; as if we were normal. Then, A.J.'s smile disappeared as he tilted his head towards Fang- listening to his thoughts. "Go on, tell her," Fang's voice was a comfort to him.

"My name is Ari Jeb."

A.J. whispered this, his voice quiet from rarely being used. My heart stopped- oh my gosh. This couldn't be a coincidence. I don't believe in that kind of thing. What chances are that this little boy- who looked like me, had my brother's name for his first name and my father's name for his middle name.

"What's your last name?" I asked, feeling my throat go dry. Mela was picking up on my emotions.

Mela replied, "Our last name is Ride like our mom and dad."

_RIDE?!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So, I bet you're expecting some long conversation of questions and answers. Well- that didn't happen. Instead, the flock came in through the back porch, each carrying about two pizzas. Even Total had a bag in his mouth when he landed.

Of course, my nerves were freaking out, my heart was banging against my ribs in a not pleasant way, and colorful words jumped through my head. _Max_, Fang's voice lightly danced in my head,_ Calm down before you scare them._

My eyes rested on Mela and A.J. They were clearly frightened by the way I was acting. A.J. especially was hiding himself into the folds of Fang's tee-shirt. Wings, his wings, were a mix of Fang's and I's with tawny browns and blacks. He had my hair and my stubborn chin. Mela, she might as well be Fang if he was a girl with the same black hair and wings. The new haircut and brave face she put on made the similarity even more obvious. How did this happen? I don't' recall giving birth three years ago- when I was still living in the "E" house. The next time I saw Nudge's mom I had some serious questions for her.

Cheese, pepperoni, whatever else on a pizza that smells so good came into the kitchen. "Max! You missed it! Iggy tried flirting with this girl and she completely rejected him." I looked over at Iggy who hung his head in defeat as Gazzy told the story.

"Why are you flirting with other girls? Did you and Ella break up?" Iggy just narrowed his yees. Warning me to drop it. "Oh," I answered a bit too quickly, picking up on it. "Guys, grab a box and go outside to eat. It's too nice. I have to call my mom." No one questioned me, save Fang of course. With them gone, I turned to the phone.

Fang was right behind me. He was the only one who I would allow to be involved in this. I dialed and waited three rings before my mother picked up. "Max? What's going on?"

"Mom, at the School, did Jeb ever mention collecting sex cells from the flock?" Fang's hand reached to mine and held it protectively.

"No, he did mention once you and Fang started dating that you should be careful." I bet she was confused as to why these questions were being asked but I couldn't even risk asking her. "He said that you were called 000001 because you were never meant to reproduce. Instead, he made your clone, Max II, unable to have children. He wanted you, as his real daughter, to have an option." Hmm, how many dads would do that?

"So, I wasn't supposed to have offspring ever?" Fang's hand squeezed mine.

"No, but you can. Jeb broke a lot of rules for you. But be careful Max, if you're pregnant and Brigid finds out she'll do something about it to hurt you. Are you…pregnant?" My mother whispered the last question.

"No," I answered. We always used protection, Fang and I. Suddenly now, I was a mother of two though. "Are you sure they didn't collect the cells though?"

"Max, I wouldn't know. Jeb never mentioned it. The School didn't know you could reproduce so how were they supposed to collect your eggs? Is everything all right?" Not with all the questions now present because of what my mother had just told me.

"Everything's fine, bye mom." Then, after she said her goodbye, I hung up. My brain rattling with questions. "They can't be experiments."

"Max," suddenly Nudge stepped forward. "I think I know where we can get some information."

In five minutes, we stood in front of a secret room I never knew existed. Nudge stood in front of Fang and I. She was not surprised at all. "How did you know about this place?" I asked, stepping in. The entire room was like a safe haven in case the home was attacked. Food that never expired on the walls, a computer, an emergency phone, and documents splayed out on a desk. I went to them first.

"My mom told me about them," Nudge replied. So that's what the woman had said to be before. I picked up a folder, only to watch as a thin paper fell to the ground. It was covered in Jeb's writings. I picked it up.

_June 5, 2004_

_Dear Max,_

_I was warned today that you would be in this very room four years from now. Just recently, I have left you and the flock at our safe house. I am busy preparing this new one for you. But apparently, I never come back. I'm sorry, I don't know why this happened._

_You're wondering now why you can reproduce and who the Mela and A.J. are. I have met them- they seem like your children all right but I can't explain how they have come into your lives. I honestly don't know._

_They are NOT experiments. The School never collected sex cells from you. They never wanted you to reproduce in case of problems (the baby resulted in your death). Instead, they made Nudge and Angel able have children (they didn't want to lose you- their star experiment). I made it though so you could have kids instead of Max II._

_The reason, in fact, that I made you escape from the School is that you were coming of the age where puberty hit. If the School noticed your period or chest growing, they would've taken you from me and then done experiments. I took the rest of the flock because I knew you wouldn't leave without them. Remember when you made me take Fang (I'm glad that you did now of course)._

_Mela and A.J. are the result of your DNA and Fang's becoming one. I don't know why though they are here now- approximately eight years before they are born. They won't explain but maybe the School invented a time machine and that's how they got here. But I can't explain then how they are there with you. I know it may seem confusing right now but you should talk to Nudge's mom. She has the answers._

_Congratulations, enjoy the real form of motherhood,_

_Jeb_

So it was definite, Fang and I had children…

But where were they from?

Did he say they were born eight years from that date?

That would make me twenty, which I wasn't.

Were Mela and A.J. from the future?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Parenthood- not exactly the way I planned it. (Not that I was planning)

Fortunately, Nudge's mother came for a visit the next day.

"Auntie N," Mela cried with joy. Both her and A.J. ran up to her and gave her a giant hug. "We're going swimming!" Mela exclaimed before grabbing her brother's hand and running out the door.

"You couldn't just tell us," I crossed my arms. Fang stood silently behind me. We'd be parents one day- if nothing changed. It's not like the future was set in stone. "Mela and A.J., they're from the future aren't they? And they are our children?" It felt weird and strange saying that.

"Yes," she replied. "I foresaw what would happen to the two of you. I found them running from the M-Geeks. Then, we ended up back when Jeb was in house in the past. Trying to get back to our own time, we got stuck here. Hopefully, Jeb wrote the note as I has asked him too and things have been cleared up."

"Not really," Fang muttered. "How did you get here? The past, I mean. Who are you really?" Fang had been reading my mind. She couldn't be from the future and be Nudge's mother at the same time while looking so young. She appeared in her early thirties.

The woman sighed and grabbed a wet towel on the table I had left there from cleaning. She wiped at her face and slowly, the make-up faded more and more to reveal a much younger face. "We haven't spoken in three years but that was a different Max- you shouldn't know me and I forget that sometimes. I may have appeared old but I'm only seventeen. My name is Monique to the real world...Nudge to the flock." I sucked in a breath as if I had just been shocked in the stomach. This was clearly a girl in front of me, about my age, without the make-up and once you gave her younger styled clothing. She wasn't so talkative as the Nudge I know now. Then again, Mela and A.J. had called her Auntie N but she said that she hadn't seen me in three years. Why was that?

"Max, don't think about what has not happened. We worry about the now. As for getting here, in the past, I wouldn't underestimate those children if I were you." One of the kids had brought them here? One of _my_ future children could time travel? "A.J. was just so intent on find you that his powers came on a bit too strong for me to stop. They brought us to this house when Jeb was fixing it up for us. A.J. had been too upset to control it either. I had Jeb leave you the note. Then, I got him calm enough to bring us here. Now, I'm setting things right- to save the two of you." Woah- that was a lot.

Nudge- as an adult.

A.J. could time travel.

Fang and I had kids.

We died.

The note from Jeb was a result of Nudge's plan to save our lives.

A lot in three minutes but with Nudge, it was all talk all the time. I finally saw her now instead of the woman I believed to be Nudge's mother. "Nudge, seriously, why do we stop talking to you? You said it had been three years."

Nudge's eyes gave a hint of sadness in the pools of chocolate brown. "A lot happened Max, that's why I kept warning you about your powers. They are more dangerous than they seem. It's hard to explain when you're mind clearly won't be open to the concept."

I stepped towards her, she wasn't as tall as me wearing the heels she had on. Still, she was tall for average people. "Can I see your wings?" Then, Nudge gave a sad frown. I understood everything in that quick glance. "You actually did it, you cut them off." Nudge nodded her head. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you." Did she cut them off because we weren't talking?"

"Max, if I fix things, you won't have to be sorry."

Then, she left.

**A.J.'s POV**

Mommy is talking to Auntie N. I wonder if they are talking about the big robot men and the red-head girl who killed older Mommy and Daddy. It confuses me how we got here. I never saw Mommy or Daddy so young. Mela says it's because we went back in time because I have a new power. I didn't know I could do more than hear Mommy and Daddy's thoughts. I thought I was special then.

What am I now?

Auntie N's younger self is chattering up with Uncle Iggy. Do they know about their future? Probably not, Mommy and Daddy just found out yesterday and by accident. I didn't mean to tell them my real name, which I was named after grandpa and Uncle Ari who are dead too. Mela was the silly one for saying our last name. Auntie N had made us swear not to say anything.

We broke our promise. We are bad kids.

I have not seen Auntie Ella or Uncle George or my cousin Sam. I miss them too. I like seeing Uncle Gazzy though and Auntie Angel. They are always fun to play with. Now, they are only a bit taller than me, which makes it even more fun.

Uncle Gazzy is teaching me right now how to make a bomb. He says it goes BOOM. I giggled at that and he gave me a smile. He's funny, my Uncle Gazzy. Especially when he farts and Mommy gets angry. Daddy thinks Mommy is cute when she's angry.

_Careful A.J., we can't ruin anything. The future depends on it_. I stare up at Mela to see her watching me while talking to Auntie Angel. They are having a good time. They don't know yet…that I am their nephew. Daddy and Mommy told me that it was a big secret last night and that no one could know. Even Auntie N, who showed Mommy the room where we had Grandpa hide the note, didn't know what the letter said. Only big Aunti N knew that stuff.

Eventually, I tire of my uncles and aunts although I love them very much. I stand up and head inside once I know that Auntie N is no longer there. Mommy and Daddy are holding each other in a hug. I always see them do that, even when they are older. They love each other as much as I love them. Mommy's head rest on Daddy's chest. Her big brown eyes stare down at me. "A.J., what are you doing bud? Shouldn't you be swimming?" I actually was waiting for them. Mommy seemed to understand, "Oh, you were waiting for us." Daddy kissed the top of her head before they backed away from each other. They always seem sad when they do that.

"Let's go," Daddy says picking me up in the air and holding me tight. Daddy's arms are strong and safe. I rest my cheek on his shoulder. I'd rather be here than swimming but I don't say anything. Mommy and Daddy don't look happy. They need to have fun.

"Love you?" I asked to the both of them. I lift my head and stare between the two of them. Mela may talk smart and talk a lot but I could speak to Mommy and Daddy with my mind if I wanted too. I didn't have to speak. I only needed to talk to Mommy, Daddy, and Mela. Everyone else…phooey.

"Forever," Mommy whispered with a smile.

"Always," Daddy replied.

They exchange a glance between each other.

Then, they stared at me.

I was home again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My entire mind was about to self-combust. Yours would too if you had to take care of your future children, deal with being murdered in the next eight years, and learn your friend is trying to prevent all of it. _Stop._ Warm arms covered me into a tight embrace that made every molecule in my body jump with excitement. He pushed aside my hair to kiss the back of my neck. It was the most incredible sense, I wished there was a better word than electrocution. I stared out the window from the bedroom I shared with Fang. Again, I protectively watched my flock except this time, two new bodies joined in the afternoon swim.

"Fang?" He nuzzled his forehead against the curve of my neck and kissed my cheek as a response. "Did you…did you ever think we'd have kids? I always thought the flock was good enough." I turned around in his hold. He was wearing a buttoned up, black, loose shirt. I fumbled to undo the first two buttons in order to reveal a "V" of his well muscled chest. I felt his tanned skin that was comfortingly warm.

"It's different. Mela and A.J. are us, Max. I love seeing us in them." Fang's eyes gave off a slight glint of love. Could I picture myself at a hospital holding two babies with measly little wings like mine as Fang sat beside me with a protective arm over me and his children? Yes- it was the most vivid image in my mind but why risk putting Fang or my children in danger? "We'll change it Max. We will not have the same future," he whispered, reading my thoughts.

"How about marriage? Do you think we did that?" I joked, giving him a small smile. He pressed me against him tighter and raised an eyebrow. I watched as he thought it long and hard. I could see his thoughts of me walking down an aisle in a white dress. Angel a flower girl with purple flowers in her golden hair. Gasman looking suspicious in his ring bearer suit. Nudge a bridesmaid. Iggy best man and Ella the maid of honor. Suddenly, I was wondering if this was still Fang's thoughts or my own. The idea seemed ridiculous.

"Of course," he replied, kissing my lips (to which I barely responded). What?! Marriage?! But that reuiqred a wedding and me waering a dress that would make me trip! Reading my thoughts, Fang chuckled. "If you don't love me…," he warned, kissing my temple. He really did want to get married.

"I love you," I replied in a defending tone. I narrowed my eyes a bit but I was smiling. How could he say that? If he read my mind more often than he wouldn't doubt it.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked a silly grin and rested his forehead against mine, "Prove it.  
Then, I pulled him towards me for a deeper kiss.

***

"Mommy?" I stirred from the crook of Fang's arm. I stretched into him and Fang shifted his position more into me. Then, I realized what I just heard that woke me up. I opened my eyes. Fortunately, the voice had come from behind the door which Fang had locked. Good thing too.

A knock came at the door, "Mommy, can I come in or are you and Daddy busy?" I realized it was Mela. There was more sounds as she tried opening the door.

I heard a voice _**Are you sleeping Mommy?**_ It was A.J. now. I'm guessing he was standing outside the door with his sister. _**They are busy I think…Daddy's dreaming and Mommy's tired. **_I heard him tell this to Mela. _**Night, night Mommy. Uncle Iggy is making dinner. **_Footsteps hinted at their leaving.

Fang moved beside me. Our limbs intertwined freely without the restriction of clothing. Fang opened his eyes slowly, "Kids gone?" He asked with a smile. He had already placed his arm around my waist. I nodded my head and he responded, "Good." He made me move so that I was resting on his chest. "Sleep," he smoothed my hair. I titled my head up so I could kiss the bottom of his chin.

"Is it wrong that I love them?" I asked, he knew I was talking about Mela and A.J. Technically, they weren't my children, they were the children of my future self, whoever that was.

"No, of course not. I love them too," Fang whispered. Did he feel the same feelings that I did? To protect these kids no matter what? I felt the urge to fix Mela's hair when the short strands stuck up too much or to wipe A.J.'s face free of muck whenever he was covered in it. Then again, I remember Fang kissing Mela's knee when it was hurt, even though she refused to cry and only let a few tears drop or when he was able to help A.J. color in a picture in a coloring book.

I sighed, "I want this forever."

"Me too," he whispered.

Then, we drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We all went into town, Fang and I had to carry Mela and A.J. because they couldn't fly. They were scared to try for some reason. We landed down on the ground just near the pier where people couldn't really see us. Then, we all tucked in our wings to hide them. "Where are we going?" Mela asked. "Is it safe to do this?" I nodded my head.

"Don't worry Mela, we're all going out to dinner. Then, we're going to try to have some fun." Nudge ran a hand through Mela's pixie cut hair. "Do you guys know when your birthday is?" Mela shrugged. I suppose as a young girl she really wouldn't know. She was only four after all.

"I say we just worry about eating," I told Nudge. "We'll worry about fun after words." Mela had been walking beside me while I held A.J. but now Mela was tugging on my shirt. I lifted her up as well to hold her.

Iggy stared at us for the longest time, "They sure do look like you two." We had told the flock yesterday that Mela and A.J. were our children from the future yesterday. I studied my flock. Angel was running through objects testing out her new gift. Gazzy seemed to be contemplating over the full course bird-kid meal he would be getting. Nudge and Iggy were now in a full conversation while Fang and I walked side by side. Both Mela and A.J. were now in my arms. Total was walking behind.

At the restaurant we all sat down, except Total who was forced to stay outside. We all ordered our large dishes. The waiter tried flirting with me only to get a overly cozy Fang trying to claim his territory. We sat about laughing when all of a sudden, when I reached for my drink, it moved away from me. I narrowed my eyes and looked around to see if anyone else had seen it. They hadn't.

I reached again for the soda only to watched as it skirted across the table and did a little twirl. "What?" I asked and then, I heard a loud laugh coming across from me. I stared up to find Gazzy trying to control himself. "Gazzy? Are you making my glass move?" Silence went through the table as everyone stared at the guilt looking Gasman.

"Maybe," he replied and he tilted his head. My glass moved all over again. Everyone though had seen it at our cramped little booth and gasped. "Cool, huh?" Iggy offered up a hand for Gazzy to high-five him for. "I've been able to do it for the past couple days and it's getting stronger."

Great, now I would have to watch where I'm sitting because the chair may move on a whim due to Gazzy's new found ability. Iggy was admiring as Gazzy moved some lady's fork to fall on the ground without her noticing until it clanked on the ground. "So awesome," Iggy whispered. "I am looking forward to some of the marvelous pranks we can plot." They laughed before digging into their food.

"Nudge, how are the visions?" I asked her as she took a bit of a meatball. We were trying not to bump into each other with all the food stuffed onto the small table. Even Mela and A.J. were eating more than the normal people. We were getting a few odd stairs but enough years has taught me to ignore it.

"Actually, they aren't that bad. Nothing too big or scary that I can't handle it. Normally, it's about when Iggy's going to tell me when dinner's ready a few minutes before it happens or when Gazzy's going to let one loose." She gave me a small smile before turning back to her food.

"Mommy, I'm still hungry." Mela whispered. She had finished off the two kid sized meals I had ordered for her. I motioned for her to come sit on my lap and I let her pick off of my plate. I hadn't gotten much and was planning on some late night snacking anyways. She picked at the French fries. I noticed Fang was letting A.J. do the same. We caught eyes and I gave him a smile. He responded with his own.

After dinner, we all walked along the pier. Fang and I held hands. A.J. was holding my hand and Mela was holding Fang's. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were farther up ahead. Just before we reached the destination to take off, I heard Iggy scream, "Nudge!" Just then, she collapsed on the ground from another sight.

We all ran and crowded around her. A few people were staring but kept walking. I was glad that no one was about to call the ambulance. I went to see Nudge in Iggy's arms while he kneeled on the ground. He smoothed her hair away from her face. She flinched a few times as in pain. Her hand had grabbed Iggy's shirt and had clutched it in her hand.

I took her free hand and wrapped it in mine. Slowly, she opened her eyes, "Max? Ugh, it wasn't good. Brigid, at night, here at the pier, she had an army with her." Nudge went to sit up but Iggy made her lay back down. She glared up at him, "I can fly. I'm not a baby, Iggy." His lips pressed into a firm line as she went to stand up.

"I can fly too," A.J. had somehow made his way next to me and he whispered in my ear. I stared at him. So he knew how to fly?

"You said we weren't allowed to fly after the strangers found us to keep us safe. Can we fly now?" Mela asked by Fang's side still holding his hand. Fang was observing the young girl, there was already a father's love in his eyes. I wondered if that mother's love was in my eyes. Fang turned his attention to me. I nodded my head. Mela smiled, "Yay!" Then, she went off running towards our take off point sending out her wings. A.J. was after her as well.

"Mela! A.J.!" I stood up and ran after them. "The rest of you stay with the flock. I'll watch them." But I wasn't the only one who was running. My entire flock was coming, even Nudge, to run after them. We took off into the night.

Surprisingly the younger two were faster than us at our normal speed. It was probably because they were so young or they had just inherited it from me. "Mela! A.J.! Come back here!" But my voice was lost in the wind. Just then, before I even had time to react, Mela and A.J. were falling.

I was close enough to see that they had been captured in nets. Someone had seen them as they fell. Two figures suddenly appeared and swept in to catch Mela and A.J. who were both crying out for me. Tears stung at my eyes, a heart breaking tear worse than when Angel was falling down. As I put on my full speed, I saw close enough to realize they were robots with wings. M-Geeks…no way, with wings. They were clearly the updated models and they were faster than me.

"No!" I called flying after them trying to follow. It was only then that something hit the side of my wing. I screamed in pain and couldn't stay airborne anymore. I dropped and fell into strong, warm arms. It was Fang. "How did you keep up?"

"They're my kids too Max," he whispered. "You're hurt. We have to go back." I heard the pain in his voice. The fact that I was shot and the other fact that our kids were just captured, he was hurt because of that. I stared at him through the tears that were thickening.

I let out a terrible scream.

"Our babies, Fang, she has our babies!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I woke up, Angel was sleeping next to me on my bed. I had passed out from the pain, apparently having been shot in the wing. Jumping into full panic mode, I went to jump off the bed when my mother unexpectedly walked in. "Max! Honey, calm down!" How could I? Brigid had Mela and A.J., my children! What was happening to them right now? Was Brigid torturing them? "You were shot! You aren't fully healed you need to rest!"

Suddenly, I felt my mother jab a needle into my arm. No time for this, I thought idly as I struggled with getting out of bed. Angel's small hand pushed me down. "Normally, Fang would be doing this but he really had to pee, otherwise, he wouldn't leave your side. Max, you need to rest, it's the only secure way of getting Mela and A.J. back. Future Nudge went on ahead to scope out a plan. We'll be ready."

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?" I mumbled resting against the pillow. Large tears formed at the corners of my eyes. Mela…A.J….they looked so happy and free flying like that. I'd hope to avoid this future for them. I'd get rid of Brigid now so that she'd never hurt my children ever again.

Angel smiled to my remark, "No but now is better late than never. Time to trade shifts, rest up Max. We need you super strong to handle this." I watched as she jumped off the bed and made her way towards the door where Fang stood in the doorway.

He did not look good at all in the sense that his eyes dropped and his hair was all messed up. Fang had done some crying as well. I had read once that some birds push their young out of the nest earlier than they are suppose to so only the strongest live. That's why I prefer that 98% human part of me. Fang and I understand that Mela and A.J. are just children, and they don't deserve to be in pain. They didn't deserve torture or death. They ought to be home here with me, taking their afternoon nap from a long morning of swimming.

Silently, Fang sulked into the open portion of the bed that Angel had once occupied. He laid on his said and stared at me. The drugs were starting to kick in so I was getting drowsy. Slowly, Fang brushed my hair away from my eyes and then held my cheek. "As soon as mom will let me, we're going out to save them. How did she get here?"

"Iggy called," he replied. "Took a few hours." Meaning I was out for about half a day and Brigid could be anywhere with my children. Fang kissed my forehead, "Sleep," he ordered. I nodded my head and moved into his side. Sweeping his fingers across from cheeks, he wiped away the tears that had fallen.

**A.J.'s POVs**

_Contact Mom or Dad before they knock us out. Mom said the red-head isn't a nice lady._ I sat wrapped in Mela's arms in a cage. We dare not speak with the M-Geeks and the red-headed lady staring at us while the van drove us somewhere.

I had seen the mean lady before once. Mom had showed me a picture of her when she was the age she is now (cause she's older in the future of course). She had been on a boat with Mom and Dad before they were dating. She looks just as scary as usual. I wet myself when she picked me up and got her wet too. She didn't like it or laugh like Uncle Gazzy when I did that to him.

_**Daddy?**_ I called out, pulling my knees up against my chest and burying my head into Mela's hair to hide. She was a lot braver than me. She seemed a lot older than she was because she was so smart.

_A.J.? Where are you buddy? Are you hurt? _My cheek hurt where Brigid had smacked me for getting pee pee all over her but otherwise, I was fine. Mela was complaining about her leg which had been crushed when the M-Geek caught her badly. Stupid robots with wings- they can't do nothing right.

_Tell them once we stop for definite, we'll give them the exact location._ I nodded my head. Mela wrapped her hand into mine reassuringly. Nothing is safer than Daddy's hug or Mommy's kiss or Mela's hand holding mine. We were family, I love them… I told Daddy as Mela told me.

_How can you do that A.J.? Is Brigid there?_ I suppose when he said Brigid he meant the red-head. As for how we would know, I explained it as Mela told me word by word.

_**Mela says she knows where she is if she stands still long enough like longiatude and latude. Numbers, she says, she knows the numbers so you can look on map. Yes, mean witch lady is here. Is Mommy okay? **_My heart was beating fast…I was really nervous. M-Geeks are scary…stupid but scary.

_Mommy's fine. She's resting and then she's going to come get you. _Daddy asked.

_**Tell her not to use her power if it scares her- the reason we left Uncle Iggy, Aunt, Nudge, Uncle Gazzy, and Aunt Angel in the first place. She doesn't have to do that. And you don't have to use your gift either. We won't get hurt, we promise.**_

___What's Mommy's power buddy? What are you talking about?_ By then, the van stopped and we were pulled out still in her cage. The red-head was mumbling to herself picking at her still wet clothes. She had been wearing white but now some of it was yellow. She mumbled mean words that Mommy says we aren't allowed to say.

_**We're almost there. Mommy's power? Something about stealing the flock's power if her life is threatened. Brigid tried to get Mommy to use is. Is still trying to get Mommy to use it.**_

_Why?_

_**Because, if Mommy accidently steals everyone's powers, you die.**_

--------

**All right, let me explain this to you. Mela's little nifty gift is similar to Percy Jackson. She knows longitude and latitude of where she is if she stands still for a good enough time and it does not depend on whether or not she's on land or water (unlike Percy)**

**Max's power is similar to Peter on Heroes if you've ever seen it. All of their powers- Fang's invisibility, Nudge's future seeing, Angel's walking through objects, could transfer to Max if her life is threatened and only then without Max's consent. (Like when Fang's power was unlocked when Max was threatened in Save Us). If their powers are stolen, Max is also stealing their life energy and therefore, kills them. It's the reason she separates herself from the flock.**

**The reason she is called 000001 is not just because she wasn't suppose to have kids but because, if this power is activated, she would be the perfect bird-avian and the only one.**

**Mela and A.J. are the exception because they are not the original flock. I'll do a future scene most likely next to show how A.J. knows this and why Fang is still with Max even though her life threatens his.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**8 years into the future:**

Crying woke me up in the early morning. Sighing, I sat up and began to roll out of bed. Another nightmare, I had seen it myself in my dreams. A.J.'s power to read minds was getting extremely out of hand, it was too powerful for him. Why he could only hear the family's thoughts though also brought up questions.

I stepped into the twin's room, decorated in a faint yellow paint with pictures hanging up on the wall of the flock from three years ago…before I left them to keep them safe. A.J.'s bed rested underneath a photograph of Nudge and Iggy holding him, they were his godparents (although we didn't do the whole dunking the baby in water- it was just kind of determined). Angel and Gazzy were Mela's godparents of course. Geez, how old had they been when the kid's were born. Iggy had been twenty-one like Fang and I. Nudge was nineteen. Gazzy was sixteen and Angel was fourteen.

A.J. instantly wrapped his small arms around my neck. I held him as Mela woke up as well from her brother's cries. She walked across from her bed and hugged me as well. "A.J., buddy, it's all right. We're safe, nothing will happen to us, I promise."

When he quieted down, A.J., Mela, and I fell asleep on the bed.

----

I woke up alone meaning Fang, when he realized I didn't come back to bed was with the kids, had decided to take the twins to the kitchen and make them breakfast. I had to admit, although he was no Iggy, Fang was pretty good at cooking compared to me. I stretched out every limb in my body, including my wings. At least inside, I didn't have to force them against my back.

Outside we can hear the city traffic blaring. When we left the flock we had traveled to New York and had gotten a small enough apartment for the four of us. We were on the high levels so encase we had to fly off, we had a good distance of air to just jump into. Fang and I still made sure we were safe…with Brigid alive and all.

I stepped into the kitchen to see the kids digging down on their own stacks of toaster-heated waffles. Fang was busy with eggs and toast to almost not notice me. But, as soon as I was in the room, I was all his eyes could focus on.

"Morning," he replied with a smile. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. I laughed lightly when I felt the prickles of his five o'clock shadow. "Sorry," he murmured, "Forgot to shave." Then again, he looked dangerous with it, like he was out to do some serious butt kicking with the dark stubs on his chin and cheeks. But he always seemed that way to me.

"Mom, Dad made breakfast for you." Mela pointed to the plate in front of my chair at the counter. I smiled and nodded my head. Mela's words had improved since she was one, in comparison to A.J. She was a bit more grown up, like Angel had been, and spoke more than some kids twice her age. I missed her calling me "Mommy" though but, at least A.J. still did.

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing Fang on the cheek. Just as I was about to dig in, the phone rang. "What time is it?" I asked Fang and he gave me the answer just by that one look. We knew perfectly well who it was and we didn't even need caller id for it. I stepped up and grabbed the phone. I leaned against the doorframe that connected the kitchen to the living room. "Hello?"

"Max?" Geez, I missed hearing my baby's voice. She sounded so grown up…she would be seventeen now. What an oldie…I smiled as she began talking. "Max, this is ridiculous, it's been three years. We all miss you. I met someone and I want you to meet him. Gazzy's engaged. Max you're missing it all and what for? Just because of some stupid power that might never happen? For all you know, distance might not even stop it."

"Still," I replied, "I would rather separate you and give you the chance to live before knowing for sure, if the worst was to happen, that you would all die." I ran a hand through my hair while staring at Fang. "Gazzy's engaged? Good for him, I knew that girl he met when he was sixteen would be good for him. You met someone Angel? Glad to here it, I hope he is a gentleman."

"Yeah, he's great." Angel didn't seem happy though. "Fang still with you? You guys still married and all. I still can't believe you did that Max. It was unlike you in the long run back then, but I guess you're different when you're in love right?"

"Of course," I replied, staring at the ring, twirling it around. "Mela and A.J. are good too. They turned three a few days ago." Marking the anniversary in which I left the flock behind. Fang, the only one who refused to absolutely leave, stayed with me. The kids I had no fear of hurting because they weren't programmed into my power to die like the rest of the flock.

"I know," Angel replied. "Tell them happy birthday." That was another rule I had, I kept the kids away from the flock. They were too young to understand that we couldn't see each other…not while I was still a monster.

"Iggy and Nudge?" I asked lightly checking the time. Ella would be over soon with her husband George.

"Expecting," Angel answered. I almost dropped the phone. Nudge was probably twenty-two and Iggy would be twenty-four like me so they were older than Fang and I. For some reason, I never considered them serious as a couple. One day, they decided to give dating a replied and I figured, they stayed together to just be with someone. "Don't worry Max, they planned it. They don't want marriage at all. Iggy would be mad to not be able to see Nudge walk down the aisle in the dress so they're skipping out on that." I nodded my head, realizing Angel couldn't see that while talking to me on a phone.

"I understand," I replied. "Tell them congrats or will they still not speak to me." Angel's silence told me that I was still getting the cold shoulder from the two older members of the flock I had left behind. Iggy's sight, as I recalled from what Angel told me every day, had gone two years ago during the Fourth of July. Iggy thought he was staring at the night sky and when he heard the fireworks but couldn't see them, he knew. "I hope the house is still in well condition."

They all lived in the safety house together as a family but Angel and Gazzy both went out into the town to go to the local college. Iggy and Nudge, for the most part, stayed on the island. We had lived there for five years before I left them. It really was a perfect place, Jeb had built it for us to live there forever, I'm assuming. Then the doorbell rang.

"I have to go," I whispered just as Fang went to the door. "Ella's here." Mela and A.J. too left their plates on the table and went to go greet their aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"Max, I love you and I know you love me too. I wish I could see you, it feels like being away from my mother." I felt the same, as if I was away from my baby because before Mela and A.J., I had sort of been a mother too with the flock. I missed them all deeply. "Goodbye Max," Angel whispered.

"Bye," I whispered back as if it was some secret. Then, I hung up and went to visit my sister. Ella sat on the couch already while the children began playing. Mela and A.J. had already hidden their wings so George or Ella's child could see. "Hey," I replied, "Happy anniversary."

"We were married in August Max. This is January," Ella said looking up at me. I shrugged it off and watched for a moment as the kids played with some action figures.

"I meant when you really started dating, back when we were all sixteen and I had moved away." And you broke up with Iggy over the phone, I thought in my head. Ella nodded her head and blushed as if she heard what I was thinking. Not that I was still holding a grudge, once Ella broke it off with Iggy, he started dating Nudge and now they were expecting a child even though they were ignoring me completely for something I had to do to keep them safe.

For the next few hours, the kids played games and we, the adults (it still feels weird to say) talked. My wings itched to be opened up and fly. Fang, reading my thoughts as usual, placed a hand on my back the entire time on the spot right between my wings. Today was an especially calm Sunday. We said goodbye around five.

At eight, Brigid attacked…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My even faster healing powers (which I had finally gotten under control) allowed me to travel one day after Brigid captured Mela and A.J. According to Fang, we even had the coordinates to where they were being held. Future Nudge was already scoping out the place for possible attack advantages.

We were heading north towards Washington judging by our internal compasses. Fang led the way, most informed with where we were going having been to this part of California before when traveling towards L.A. after we had broken up. I held the back while the rest of the flock flew in between.

I felt the presence of my pack on my back. I was seriously trying to deal with the empty hole in my heart from the fact that my children were gone…well, not exactly my children but my future children. This time, Brigid would pay and that entire future would be avoided. I will never rest until I know that Fang is never killed and my children are never kidnapped.

Future Nudge had us meet at a small café that was desolated for the most part. I was glad to see she still knew what she was doing. I had raised her well. For someone without wings, I noticed she traveled pretty fast but I guess being able to see the future helps you get a giant heads start.

"Max," she nodded her head at me. It was strange seeing Nudge my age instead of a younger version. "Fang, younger me, Gazzy, Angel," her eyes darted up to the last person she hadn't mentioned, "Iggy." There was a different tone in her voice. One I didn't want to think about too much.

"What have you learned?" We all joined her at a small corner in the back. The place was mostly dark with shades over the windows and the lights dimmed. The waitress brought us a pitcher of water and we sat in silence until she left.

"They're being held in a chain off the School that we had completely missed- it was low-key plus, it was bought off by 's company a few years ago before we even destroyed Itex. That's were Brigid got her connection between Mr. Chu and Abraham. Apparently, she's got herself a little army of Itex rejects that haven't expired yet, M-Geeks, and other little knick-knacks that have some tricks. When we go into this, we have to be careful at all times." Nudge ran a hand through her thick curly hair. I noticed now the ring on her hand…I suppose I would have to ask her who the lucky guy was when we reached a much happier note.

"All right, so how are we going to do this?" I asked impatiently. I was getting nervous not being the one with the plan but I had to trust Future Nudge. She was here after all to save my life, Fang's life, and my children. Who else was in danger I had no idea…but for the moment, she was doing more than she should've. Wasn't there a space-time paradox that could be ruined here if she interfered?

Fang's hand wrapped around mine underneath the table. Nudge leaned forward, "Well, Iggy and Gazzy are going to create a distraction. The typical stuff guys, you know how it works. Max, Fang, younger me, Angel, and I will break in. We'll find Mela and A.J. Stop Brigid. Save the Future and Bam! We're done." Nudge gave a smile that was confident. I wondered if she was pretending though like I do when I'm not sure how this is going to turn out for us.

"Let's do this," I said.

Then, we got up and left.

**Brigid's POV**

Two children cower in the corner. I secretly wonder who they are so we pulled a DNA test on them because I had my suspicions. Still, the girl with her black hair and arrogant smile, the way she spoke up to me as if I wasn't her captor and the boy with his silent attitude and light brown hair, not to mention their wings. I kept thinking they were the perfect images of Max and Fang combined.

An M-Geek approached from behind, the good thing about having all robots working for me was that they never questioned me. They never were concerned for their own lives. Plus, with the remained Erasers and other Itex rejections to fight for me, I'm excited to work with them as well.

"Tests confirm-the two children are a result of 000001 and 00002 breeding." I smiled, I had them now. Max wouldn't risk losing her children. The only mystery that remained is how had Max and Fang gotten three-year-old children. They would've been living in the old house with Jeb Batcheledor. Unless the children rapidly grew up…or maybe they were experiments.

I walked into the room where I had them keep the children. They were left in a metal room with a bowl of water and a plate of bread each. Both of them seemed to be refusing to touch the food. They were Max's paranoid children all right. The little boy cowered in the corner away from her. As long as he didn't have any bladder issues near me, I was fine that he was staying away from me.

"Get away," the bold girl spoke. Her dark eyes glaring up at me. She was up to my waist, which was tall for just a toddler. "Mommy and Daddy said I should just kick you in the face whenever I see you and run away."

"Why aren't you then?" I gave her an evil grin.

"I'm waiting for a good time," she replied giving me Max's grin with a slight edge of Fang's in there. She was a cute kid…and smart. "You should leave before I kick you in the knee. Or maybe, if I should pull your pretty hair out." Woah- talk about violent. Yep…all Max, that's for sure.

I placed my hands on my hips, "See what happens if you do kid. Max and Fang are coming for you and maybe, if you behave, I won't kill them right away." I watched as the smile girl turned her back on me and went to her brother.

"I was told to never trust you, so I don't. You're worse than a stranger." She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed her scared brother's hand. "You use to be a good person…you use to be their friend." I laughed at that. The only person who I was really friends with had been Fang from that flock but he barely spoke to me once Max stopped completely trusting me. That boy had a collar around his neck and a very short leash that he handed over to Max.

Not that I cared. I wasn't jealous at all.

Well, maybe just a little bit…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Brigid's POV (back during MR4)**

All my life, I had been a misfit. Super smart and nerdy to the core, so I was never surprised to graduate through high school and go through most of college before I even kissed a boy…and that didn't end out well. I turned to my studies, totally convinced that I was never going to fall in and love and all the stupid crap that the dump people believed in. I was too smart for that. But I spoke too soon.

Dr. Valencia Martinez called me up, I was doing Global Warming "research" out in Antarctica. Apparently her daughter, and her loosely-termed "family" were in need of learning for gaining the bigger picture. Apparently, one so important that the entire world depended on it. I easily agreed to this- under orders from Mr. Chu who had hired me two years ago when I was in college to spy for him. He was working alongside the Uber-Director temporarily until Mr. Chu moved in as head of the company.

A few months after that call, we met them and went on board the boat to take us to Antarctica. I pretended to be interested in them, especially Maximum but naturally I found myself being drawn towards Fang. He was silent but when I talked to him, he actually listened and seemed interested in what I had to say. I went on about Global Warming facts to go with my cover.

At times, I would find our heads bent towards each other while leaning over a map or other information. I could feel his warm breath rise up in the air and touch my cheek. Sure, he was fourteen but I was only twenty-one, which was about seven years apart. My mother and father were eleven years apart. Plus, he sort of seemed interested.

One day we were watching Max fly around. We had been hanging out in one room together. He was telling me how young I was to be a college graduate and all. Max just stormed off. For a few minutes we watched her and then, Fang rolled his eyes and walked away. I felt myself following him as if some bond was holding us together.

Fang sat below deck with his hands on his knees and his head leaning against the wall. I sat beside him. "What's wrong?" I asked casually, bumping my shoulder with me. He opened his eyes and stared at me for a moment. He didn't say anything. There were certain things- things he didn't say to me- as if he reserved them only for Max. "Are you two fighting?" I asked, kind of hoping he would admit that Max wasn't important to him and that I was. He shrugged.

Silence was strange for me. So, I kept going. "I guess Max can kind of be stubborn sometimes." He laughed lightly at that. "She doesn't seem to treat you very well." They seemed to be on two different spectrums depending on the day. Either arguing or talking to each other like the best of friends they were. "What exactly what is going on between you two? Is it enough to not give me a chance?"

I turned my head to look over at Fang. He stared equally back at me. He wasn't breaking eye contact so I took a leap of faith- which as a scientist I never do. I lightly touched his lips with my own. Our breaths mixing into one as I kissed him. Just as it started though, it ended. Fang pulled back and shook his head, staring at me. "No, I can't."

"Why not? I don't see Max trying to kiss you," I whispered the last part but with his very good bird hearing, he had heard every word. Fang stood up and stepped back.

"Max," was his response.

"What about her?" I demanded, standing as well.

"I'm in love with her," that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard Fang said. Too bad it wasn't about me. I felt my heart crush.

"She doesn't love you," I replied harshly. He winced at that slightly for a moment but both of us knew the lies in those words. Just because Max didn't realize it didn't make it any less true. Stupid bird-girl loved him all right and Fang just had to fall right into her trap. And I was all alone again.

"She does," Fang whispered. "Not go away Brigid."

"What about all those things you said to me before?" I asked, needing to know.

"To make Max jealous, I didn't think you'd be interested. There's too much of an age difference, it wouldn't work even if Max didn't have my heart. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you that way." Wow- I was used…by a fourteen year old mutant freak boy. I felt so stupid. "You should go Brigid." And I listened.

I went back up on the deck and watched Max fly around a bit more before she landed. So, she was jealous. I could tell by the evil glance she tried to send at me without me noticing. When she went downstairs I silently followed and listened to their conversation. Only one sentence stuck out to me.

"Oh, there's a you and me all right. There always will be," Fang whispered but it echoed off the walls up to me.

I pretended he was talking to me.

But even that didn't work, seeing Max and him kiss on that submarine set me off.

All I wanted now was revenge…for Fang breaking my heart.

**Max's POV("present" time)**

We stood a few feet away from a small, high-tech building. Fang and I were crouched on the north side as well as young Nudge. Older Nudge was on the south side with Angel. We were waiting for Iggy and Gazzy's distractions and for the sun to touch the horizon- when it was all suppose to begin.

Fang wrapped his hand in mine for a moment. Running into this, according to future Nudge, this had never happened in her time, which means we were changing what was going to happen. "We'll get them, get Brigid in jail, and prevent our older selves from dying." I kissed him quickly enough to say all I needed to; things such as I loved him, I was scared, I needed him, and everything else. He easily read my mind, our connection stronger than ever.

I counted the movement of the sun _Five…Four…Three…Two…One…BOOM!_ Balls of red emerged on the ceiling as two figures above the building flew wildly about. An alarm sounded as more explosions hit the ceiling. We watched Flyboys, Erasers, and other experiments emerged from the forest. Not a lot, but enough to make a difference in a fairer fight for the ones not causing the distraction once they were inside.

"Let's go," I stated once the small number of enemies chased after Iggy in one direction and Gazzy in the other. Nudge ran forward with me and Fang on either side while shortly behind. Wind created through our movement lashed through my hair. All I kept thinking was Brigid was going to pay. She stole MY children. How dare she even contemplate on doing it let alone actually going through with it! Rage spirited me forward as we entered the small building.

Fang and I raced ahead pushing through M-Geeks and a few Erasers. I saw Nudge standing by the door, "They'll focus on me, they just have to stop us from getting by. If they see me, they'll leave you alone." Nudge, always good with technology, recognized their instant programmed flaw of the day. The M-Geeks were instructed to stop us from entering- as long as Nudge didn't enter we were fine, the M-Geek didn't know how many to stop. Nudge took each one easily. Fang and I passed through the small group easily. I missed Erasers in a sense- at least they had a thought process.

We entered another room and took the stairs upwards. I felt that connection- not the mind one between A.J. and me but the one of a mother to a child. Fang seemed to be going off his fatherly instincts as well. My heart raced and sweat dripped into my eyes. Nothing about a rescue mission is fun or perfect. A few of the M-Geeks had cut my skin on their jagged elbows. Fang too had a cut along his jaw but I barely noticed as I reached the second floor. I felt them, they were just through this door and down a hall.

I opened the door and went to them, the farthest door on the left. I pulled open this second door and I heard a scream, "Mommy!" Mela and A.J. were in her hands- Brigid's I mean. They stood there and I felt the rage inside of me. My children…my future babies now in the hands of my enemy and I didn't know what she would do to them.

Brigid covered her hand over Mela's mouth. A.J. was crying and whimpering. From the looks of it, his pants were wet and so was the side of Brigid's pants. That's my son, I thought proudly.

_**Mommy, it's not safe for you to be here. **_A.J.'s crying voice broke through my mind and I winced. He was just a kid though, he didn't exactly understand that I was stronger than Brigid. I could take her. But first, I had to save my children.

"Let them go Brigid, they never did anything to you," Fang muttered through his teeth. I was surprised he was talking at all. She tilted her head and stared at him. Only two years ago, we had called her a friend…or at least Fang and the rest of the flock did. I never trusted her completely- not with the way she acted around Fang.

"Oh see, but they did," Brigid began.

"They're another way for you to break my heart."

Then, Brigid lifted her arm that was a gun and aimed…

**AN**

**Hey, sorry it took awhile to post. I had to think about how I wanted this to go. In case you didn't read Taking Back the World…Brigid's arm was removed for a gun as a punishment by - who is dead. I want to also hope that you understand what I'm trying to get at with Brigid. She kind of latched on to Fang in a falling in love manner by light flirting even though he was fourteen and she was older. This is because she's not the girl who gets the guy often. She thought Fang was different, led herself to believe she had a chance, and then sort of went crazy and psycho when she realized she didn't. Sorry to hang with the cliffy. Even I don't know who she's aiming at right now…oh no wait, I do. I just got a brilliant idea as I typed this out. Depending on review amount (or not, cause now I'm excited), I'll put up the post. If I were you, I wouldn't risk not reviewing…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brigid's arm lifted and aimed straight at me. My heart literally stuttered to a stop in fear. "Goodbye Max," Brigid whispered. Nudge's eyes stared at me tears and terror in the chocolate irises. Mela and A.J. were screaming at Brigid to stop. Fang, a set of anger in his frown, took one step and blocked me from Brigid's aim.

"Fang," I hissed, "Don't." I wasn't going to lose him. His dark eyes peered at me over his shoulder. I knew what he was saying, thinking, all in that one moment. He was doing what I'd do for him, if his life had been the one in danger.

From where we all stood, I could barely see over Fang's shoulder. The one exit was the door which we had entered from. Fang stepped towards Brigid away from the entrance. I stepped with him. "Mommy," Mela cried.

"Fang, I'll hurt you too," Brigid warned. From the look on her face I could tell she was serious too. "Just get out of the way," she ordered.

"No," Fang growled. Nudge was whimpering beside me. Fang lifted his arms a bit and stretched out his wings. I couldn't see Brigid anymore.

"Fang, stop," I finally ordered. I pushed his wing aside and stepped forward. Brigid smirked as Fang panicked and stared at me. "Brigid just let them go, please." Brigid lifted her gun and pointed the barrel right at my heart. Mela and A.J. began pleading with Brigid as well to let them go. I stepped forward and away from Fang so that he couldn't step in front of me. There were only a few feet in front of me.

"Oh my god," Future Nudge had found us. She stood at the entrance staring at all of us. She made her way into the room. Brigid didn't respond to this, instead she stared intently forward at me as her eyes tightened. The gun was triggered off thoughts so I wouldn't stand a chance responding or trying to get hit somewhere less vital such as my arm.

"Brigid, I'm sorry." Then, I heard the bang of the gun but even before that, Future Nudge was running and she was there in front of me just as the bullet was fired. Her body went rigid and stiff quickly and fell backwards into my trembling arms.

Fang lunged forward at the shocked Brigid. Mela and A.J. ran forward as Fang applied so much force into pushing her that she hit the wall and passed out. I rested Future's Nudge head on my lap and felt tears coming. All of us surrounded her.

"We heard a gun," suddenly Iggy and Gazzy were in the room as well. They slowly stepped forward. Iggy shook his head, "No, not Nudge." His eyes went to the present Nudge who was crying, staring down at herself.

"Nudge, you shouldn't have done that," I informed her, trying my best to keep my tough leader voice from shaking and giving up. I ran a hand through her thick curly hair. Another hand pressed on the wound in her chest.

"It's all right," her eyes fluttered, "Change the future and technically, I was never here. Put Brigid away in jail. Mela and A.J., if you decide to have children, won't go back in time. You won't die. Just promise me one thing," she lifted her hand and I instantly grabbed it in mine.

"Anything Nudge, anything for you," I whispered. All the flock stared on. Mela and A.J. were in Fang's arms. Iggy was protecting Nudge. Gazzy was here. Only Angel was back holding off the M-Geeks but I felt her intruding in on my thoughts.

"You have a power Max, but it has to be activated. Brigid knew how to, I'm not sure if she did or not, but if you're close to death then you can steal the flock's powers and our life. That's why you left us. Fang only stayed because he loved you too much to. Just, don't leave. We need you. We'll always need you." I almost dropped her hand in shock. I nodded my head. Never leave the flock, that sounded reasonably fair. Nudge smiled, "Well, goodbye." Instead of dying, Nudge slowly began to disappear.

"Mommy!" I heard Mela scream. A.J. whimpered. I stared up at them. They were disappearing too. They seemed panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon all right?" They nodded their heads. They weren't dying and they weren't in danger, the future was just changing is all. There was a different path for us now that Nudge had changed it. "You did it Nudge, it was all you, I'm so proud of you." I received once last smile before I sat on the ground with no sign of the future Nudge around me. Fang's arms dropped to his side.

I stood up and shook my wings a bit. A single tear drop fell from my eyes, I was missing my children already. Fang, as if reading my mind, went to me and whispered, "We'll have them soon, all right?" I nodded my head before turning my attention to Brigid.

"Probably should call the cops," Iggy pointed out. Thank you Mr. Obvious, I thought. I stared at Nudge- reminding myself I hadn't lost her. "Oh, and Angel mentioned in my head about an M-Geek situation."

"What about the ones chasing you and Gazzy?" I asked. I received a look that told me not to ask. "I'm surprised we don't have to call the cops with the mess you two probably made. You guys take the M-Geeks, I'll watch Brigid." They all nodded their heads and ran off except for Iggy and Fang. I watched as Iggy went over to Brigid and did something with her arm. "What are you doing?"

"In case she wakes up and decides it would be fun to shot you, I disabled the arm. She can't shoot." Iggy then ran off leaving Fang and I alone. I kept my eyes on sleeping Brigid.

"Hey, after this, we'll go back to our safe house, forever. No more enemies." Fang wrapped me into a quick hug. "And in the end, I still love you Maximum Ride." He kissed my forehead. I shut my eyes and leaned into his touch. Then, he backed away and ran off down the hall to go help my flock.

I went and sat beside Brigid. She was pretty with her red straight hair and the edge of freckles along her nose. I watched as she moaned and groaned from where she lay. She had a deep gash above her eyebrow from when Fang pushed her into the wall. Her eyes opened and she glared at me. "Don't try shooting me, Iggy disabled your gun." She didn't not believe me for a change and instead closed her eyes.

I stood up and went to stand outside the door. She wouldn't be hurting anyone now and there was no other way out except for where I stood with my back facing her. I didn't even take the time to realize that maybe Brigid was smart enough to figure out what Iggy had done to her gun. She had lived with the machine for less than two years now. I heard her crying though and, if I didn't have raptor hearing wouldn't have heard her, she whispered, "Die Max."

The gun rang out but Iggy must've screwed with her aim because I was merely skimmed on my side. I turned to face her, my eyes dark and glaring at her. It was worse than the look I gave Iggy when he used my favorite tee shirt to wipe up a potato salad explosion. In one quick motion, I was in front of her. "You are a disgrace to red-heads," and then, I socked her right in the face.

She was out for the count.

**A/N**

**Sorry, I wanted to post yesterday but I originally had Brigid killing herself and then I was like…no, too dark for my story and Max never got a chance to hit her so here is the re-edited version. Hoped you like it. Sorry guys but I think only a few more chapters after this. I'm working on my first M rated Maximum Ride. Once this story is done, I will start to post it. I'll let you know. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fang and I made our way to the beach, the flock running up ahead of us. I was trying to secretly miss Mela and A.J. but in the end, with Fang being able to read my mind- it was impossible to prevent it. He reached over and grabbed my hand to give it a squeeze. I gave a weak smile.

_**Hey, it's all right Max. We'll see them soon enough.**_

_In four years…I just have to remember that._

Truth was, I didn't know if the future was going to be anything like that. I could die between today and the time in which I would've had the twins. There was no knowing with our future completely changed. I just hoped, somehow, that it was exactly as it was without being chased by the enemies and having to separate from the flock.

After Brigid was taken away, we were given permission to search the premises for information. I found certificates-birth ones. The flock had the option to go find their parents but Angel surprised me the most when she looked into my eyes and then at Fang when she said, "But you guys are our parents, Max. You and Fang, keeping us together and protecting us, we don't need 'real' parents- we've already got them." I swear I almost burst into tears…almost.

I never did learn if the flocks' names really meant anything like 000001 did for me and Phoenix did for Fang. Maybe there was a reason but we all agreed to put it behind us. We had a future to look forward to. Our past was troublesome, I wanted to forget it but I knew I couldn't, so I was just going to take the moments I can without looking back.

Fang shut down the blog- he figured it wasn't worth writing in anymore. We had saved the world, we had saved our selves, and we had given ourselves a new beginning. I believe Jeb would've called it Evolution with the way we were adapting. I would've called it providing a better life for my family, my flock.

We found medicine for Iggy at the building where we captured Brigid. Amazingly, there was more than enough for the rest of his life, if his sight started to go then all he had to do was take a pill and it was restored. Iggy would never be blind again unless he chose to be.

It had been a week since Brigid was put in jail. Iggy and Nudge sort of admitted their feelings to each other but it wasn't official yet although it made sense now- with the way future Nudge was always looking at Iggy. I watched them now as they "discretly" held hands while trying to body surf the same wave. Angel flew about, drawing her feathers long the ocean. Gazzy practice moving rocks around and juggling them without touching them.

Ever have those moments where everything is too perfect and you feel something is going to go wrong? Well- try what you felt and multiply the paranoia by a million and you get me. Wind passed through my hair. I knew fall was on its way. Maybe we would give normal a try. Fang, Iggy, and I would techinically be juniors now if we ever went back and tried. Maybe I could live with my mom again and see my half-sister....

But it will never be where I belong...

The scientists grafted me with wings- by definition- forced me to stand out. Forever and ever, there would never be normal...but since when has normal had a clear, set definition. I bet you aren't normal. It's just- there is no hiding who I am and what I've seen. I can't erase this paranoia or avoid the past. I can't even look towards the future. I still have to focus just on today. Which is why I probably won't go back to school- I've gone far enough without it. I won't go to live with my mom but just see her occasionally, like on holidays- it's most then some kids.

Instead, I choose this life. The one of an island, six bird kids, a talking-bird dog, and a safe house meant for our secrets with the only escape as a pair of wings. To think, two years ago, in a cave, when Fang came up with this idea (which I considered to be utterly impossible) is now our only option. Well- it's _my_ only option as far as I'm concerned. The rest of the flock can up and leave if they choose. I'm never one to hold them back, as much as I love them. All parents have to say goodbye to their nestlings at one point.

Then again, if I do happen to see Mela and AJ again, I'd want to give them the life I didn't have. I wanted them to go to school, make friends, discover themselves not flying and being chased, but flying for the sake of having that blessed freedom which no other human had.

**_That's why you saved the world Max- for them even though you didn't know they would exist. We always fought for each other...and our children._**

I smile at Fang as we take off in flight. The rest of the flock have their heads turned up to watch us fly off to a secret little grove on this secret little island that is all ours. We hid quickly in the shelter of the cave hearing only the crashing of the waves and the pounding of our hearts. Fang stands beside me staring at only the blue scene of the mouth of the cave from where heaven touched earth. I felt like flying and touching that spot off in the horizon if I could ever reach it.

**_You're Maximum Ride. You can do anything._**

Of course, there is silence between us but it is not awkward or uncomfortable. Nothing between love can be so hard or strange. If it is, you fight for it. We had learned that long ago in a different story. Fang turned to me and gave me a smile. I returned the grin because with Fang, once he smiled, I suddenly was too. That's why my heart sputtered to a quick stop and restarted all over again.

Fang grabbed my hand and raised an eyebrow for a moment as if questioning me. I read all the answers to questions I didn't even know I had. Will we be together forever? Will he always love me? Will I be happy with him? His eyes told me yes, our conversation said just then in one look. Some people on the outside called it scary but they wouldn't know the feeling- it's difficult to come by if you don't have your best friend and the love of your life rolled up into one human being. Finally, I feel something slipped on to my ring finger and I stare down at the ring. I know enough of what it means.

**_A promise for our future._** he whispers to me in my mind.

Then, we kissed as if we had never kissed before.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

**8 years into the future…**

"Mommy!" I turned on my heels only to be caught by surprise by a small figure flying through the air crashing into me. I fell backwards into the warm, soft sand of the beach to our safe house. I began giggling in with the high pitched laugh of my daughter as I felt another figure land on me too- my son's giggles were silent and filled my head.

"Hello," I replied with a smile as I easily wrapped my arms around their thin, bird-kid bodies. "Can we let Mommy up now?" I asked, my head resting in the sand and having the glare of the sun right in my eyes.

"I don't think so," a shadow rested over my head. Then, strong, large arms wrapped around me and the kids. Fang's dark eyes were glinting with humor as he lay on top of us. Mela and A.J. began screeching with excitement and playfulness.

When they finally calmed, both of them resting their heads on my shoulders and Fang watching me from above, I managed to ask, "How was preschool for my nestlings?" Fang had decided to let the kids try normal life and let them meet people. I wanted my kids to have an education and all. They both understood to hide their wings and so far, no problems from the teachers except to ask why Mela was only in preschool for being so smart a young girl and if we knew that A.J. was always so silent.

"Mommy, I beat a girl in jump rope," Mela explained. I noticed she was different than the Mela I had met as a teen. Instead, she still called me "Mommy" instead of "Mom" which was nice. I liked her still acting like a child.

"I hope you made friends though," I warned. Mela sighed and rolled her eyes. I could tell what she was thinking. "Honey, just because you've got your family and your aunts and uncles doesn't mean you can't have friends," I said with a smile. "And what about you, Ari Jeb?"

Hearing his full name, A.J. knew he should speak. "Jessica helped me color in a picture of a doggy. I made it look like Total." I smiled faintly, Total having passed just last year. I watched as A.J. pulled out a paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He showed me the already drawn dog that had been obviously colored black by a young child. Some might consider the two large spots on the back as a result of the child missing the lines but I knew they were Total's wings.

"A.J. why don't you go put it on the fridge for everyone to see when they come to visit?" Both my kids went to stand. I felt a warm embrace around my waist that was strong enough to pull me to my feet. I watched them, wings opened lightly to catch the wind as they raced up towards the stairs that led to the back porch of the house.

"The teachers told me we have very exceptional children," he whispered into my ear. "And who is coming over? Nudge and Iggy had just stopped by a few days ago and Nudge's morning sickness made it impossible to be alone because she kept waking up the kids- they're such light sleepers like their mother."

"Since when did you become such a talker?" I muttered, reaching for his hand to unwrap his hold on me. We held on tightly at the hands. "Ella wanted to stop by in a few days. For now, it's just us. Now, answer my question." Fang laughed.

"Since I had nothing to worry about saying. We've been safe- it's been eight years." We walked slowly up to the house knowing Mela and A.J. were fine without us. Iggy and Nudge had found their own house not too far away after they were married (another part of a new future). Gazzy was off finishing technical school after taking a year off with his fiancé to travel Europe. Angel was also almost done with college- managing to skip a few grades with her vast knowledge. Now, the safe house was just Fang and I's.

"I love this, being safe," I yawned, exhausted from the late night I had from Fang. I felt him squeeze my hand and chuckle lightly. I sent him a look that said drop it because our son was nearby and could easily read our minds if he wanted to. I went and kissed him quickly.

In the end, it's strange to not be fighting for my life but if I looked at it, I still was but in a very different way. I fought to make breakfast in the morning and to accept the fact that my flock was no longer under my watchful eyes.

When we looked in through the glass door, I saw Mela helping A.J. pour a glass of orange juice. To their dismay, Mela missed the entire cup and the juice spilled all over the counter. "Mela!" I heard A.J. complain as the liquid fell on him and his sister.

"Help me clean this up before Mommy and Daddy see," Mela whispered as she grabbed the towel hanging on the oven and placed it on the mess on the counter while A.J. sat and watched. "Come on A.J." I heard him giggle.

I turned my attention to Fang who had wrapped his arm around me to pull me in and watch the scene play out before us. "Should we go in?" I asked as Fang stared forward with a smile spread across his face.

"No, they're fine," he whispered. He laughed in my ear as I turned in his grip. I placed my arms around my neck and allowed him to kiss me on the lips. I heard the kids laughing inside still picking up the mess they made. I was sure in a few seconds they would both give up and I'd probably have to clean it up in the end.

"I like this future," I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder, the warm fabric of the shirt present on my cheek. His lips grazed the top of my head and I felt tingles travel through me. I've known him my entire life and still, it makes my heart speed up every time I see him. "I love you," I mentioned.

Here it is, the end to the stories of Maximum Ride- savior of the world/bird-teen. Now, I'm just Maximum Ride- wife/mother/bird-adult. Life is normal, sweet, and beautiful. No more running, fighting M-Geeks, or punching Brigid in the face.

_**Nothing's done- nothing's over. We've still got a lot of life to live.**_ Fang's voice replied in my head.

I smiled into his neck, _I know._

So, just in case you're wondering.

I'm living on an island with my husband and kids.

That's all you need to know.

Goodbye forever.

-Maximum Ride


	18. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	19. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
